bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silly Songs with Larry (episode)
Silly Songs with Larry is the second half of the first episode of season 5 of VeggieTales Kids Major Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Madame Blueberry *Bob the Tomato *Mr. Nezzer *Bob the Tomato's dad *Larry the Cucumber's dad *Larry the Cucumber's mom *Larry the Cucumber's grandmother *Larry the Cucumber's grandfather Minor Characters *Mr. Lunt *Pa Grape *Grandpa George *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot Cameo Appearances *Mr. Squashy *Mr. Jerrycone *Mr. Singalot *Mrs. Bradfair Plot The episode starts with Larry the Cucumber all prepared for his silly song concert, when suddenly, he can't find his tuba. Larry the Cucumber looks everywhere for it, but it is nowhere to be seen. He desperately tells Bob that he can't start a silly song show without his tuba, and that if it's not here, he's going to have to cancel the silly song show. Tears come out of Larry's eyes. Madame Blueberry and Mr. Nezzer tease Larry and tell him he's too young to play silly songs, which causes Larry to cry uncontrollably and run off to his room. Larry's family, and Bob's dad then punish Mr. Nezzer and Madame Blueberry by telling them they will watch the entire silly song show, after what they did that really hurt Larry's feelings. Madame Blueberry throws a massive tantrum saying she doesn't want to watch the silly song show, saying she hates silly songs. Madame Blueberry then accepts the consequences, but Mr. Nezzer doesn't care, so he decides to throw a tantrum that is even bigger than Madame Blueberry's tantrum. Mr. Nezzer then throws a massive tantrum, screaming "I HATE EVERYBODY!!! Larry's parents and Bob's dad are very fed up with Mr. Nezzer, that Bob's dad decides to call Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt to take Mr. Nezzer home and ground him for a year. After the phone call, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt take Mr. Nezzer home from Larry's house. They ground Mr. Nezzer for 1 year with no TV and no computer. Mr Nezzer then bawls hysterically. Meanwhile, Larry comes out, telling Madame Blueberry that he didn't like that she and Mr. Nezzer were teasing him. He then asks Bob if he can look for Larry's tuba. Bob then wonders that maybe Larry left his tuba at Bob's house. He happily tells Larry that he'll look everywhere at his house. 15 minutes later, he returns with Larry's tuba. Bob's dad then asks Larry if he's got his tuba ready. Larry tells him that he got everything ready. Bob's dad then drives Larry to the school. Meanwhile, at the stage, Mrs. Bradfair and Mr. Singalot are very happy to see Larry. Mrs. Bradfair tells all the band students that they wull play 10 songs at the silly song show, while Mr. Singalot hooks up a boombox and CD, so that they can sing along. So Junior and Laura sing, while Bob plays his bassoon, and Larry plays his tuba After the 10 songs are over. Mrs. Bradfair and Mr. Singalot each give everyone an applause and tell them that they are very proud of them, and give them congratulations for making the silly song show possible. As Bob and Larry go back to the car, Larry's mom says that they're very proud of every one of them, and then Bob's dad gives everyone a big hand, and tells him that it took a lot of time, hard work, and a lot of practice, but they finally completed the silly song show. Larry then says that he would like to have another silly song show next year. Madame Blueberry even loved the show. She apologizes to Larry for teasing him, and Larry immediately forgives her. They arrive home, and Larry washes his hands, brush his teeth, puts on his pajamas, and goes to bed. Bob asks if he can sleep with Larry. Larry allows him, and he and Bob drift off to sleep. Then the episode fades out Trivia * This is the first episode where Larry is voiced by Alex Hood. Larry was absent in the sister episode, but Bob was still present. * The music at the end of the episode is the same background music used at the end of the Clifford the Big Red Dog episode, Everyone Loves Clifford. * Bob the Tomato's dad saying "Give yourselves a big hand." was recycled audio of Mr. Grandy from the King of the Hill episode What Makes Bobby Run. Category:VeggieTales Kids episodes